Pokémon Haiku
by ArceusGPG
Summary: This is a sort of tribute to the original 151 Pokémon. Every single one of them get their own haiku. Enjoy!


**Bulbasaur**

I am potential

Living as both plant and beast

The seed waits to bloom

* * *

**Ivysaur**

A bud soon to burst

Reaches for its new sunshine

Basking in light

* * *

**Venusaur**

Such a rare flower

With delicate aromas

Yet living to fight

* * *

**Charmander**

How would it be if

I could see my life's embers

Glowing so warmly

* * *

**Charmeleon**

To lose my old self

In the flames of combat's gaze

Animal nature

* * *

**Charizard**

Dragon spitting death

Burning land without remorse

Flee from its presence

* * *

**Squirtle**

A shell to hide in

But no place to call your home

Stay with me my friend

* * *

**Wartortle**

Great longevity

But none to share the years with

Return to your shell

* * *

**Blastoise**

My firefighter

I will be like you someday

Someday very soon

* * *

**Caterpie**

So humbly you walk

Teach me, tiny little bug

To forget my pride

* * *

**Metapod**

I am not useless

Please wait! Don't leave me alone

I only want wings

* * *

**Butterfree**

Every flower

Is a gift freely given

Cherish it always

* * *

**Weedle**

A singular point

The large spike speaks for itself

It will be enough

* * *

**Kakuna**

Little warm caccoon

Tightly wrapped in soft silk thread

Do not stir, just sleep

* * *

**Beedrill**

I secrete the poison

And I boast the speed to kill

With one little sting

* * *

**Pidgey**

Flying together

They use the wind as a guide

Blindly believing

* * *

**Pidgeotto**

If the sky calls you

Answer its cries and take off

Leave the ground behind

* * *

**Pidgeot**

Child, do not cry

Its gentle wings are so soft

Close your eyes, young one

* * *

**Rattata**

Scavenger and fiend

You are despised because of

Your will to survive

* * *

**Raticate**

The jaws that clamp shut

Grip its prey without mercy

There is no escape

* * *

**Spearow**

My talons will crush

The carcasses of weak prey

Though I am so small

* * *

**Fearow**

To consume the sun

With the wingspan of angels

Deliver judgment

* * *

**Ekans**

The traveling snake

Can move without legs or wheels

How does it do that?

* * *

**Arbok**

The creator god

Put his mark on my people

Look and be afraid!

* * *

**Pikachu**

Electricity

It is like water, flowing

Rivers sweep me away

* * *

**Raichu**

Can I tilt the sands

And move time's ticking backwards

To the place of youth?

* * *

**Sandshrew**

Burrow deep and far

Remove yourself from danger

And lose the sun's light

* * *

**Sandslash**

In the dust I crawl

But from mud and dirt I rise

To battle my foe

* * *

**Nidoran Female**

I pluck its petals

He loves me; he loves me not

To find the answer

* * *

**Nidorina**

Where are you, my love?

Does the wind carry my voice?

If so, return to me

* * *

**Nidoqueen**

Together we rule

Hand in hand with our brave ones

Little knights fighting

* * *

**Nidoran Male**

Does she love me too?

Can such a beauty look past

My weak, restless heart?

* * *

**Nidorino**

Stay strong and steadfast

I must fight to protect them

Our future and lives

* * *

**Nidoking**

Kingdoms don't compare

To your affectionate gaze

Give that gift freely

* * *

**Clefairy**

A rare treasure is found

In happiness and vigor

Both are so fleeting

* * *

**Clefable**

Back and forth, left, right

The pendulum of time swings

Counting down your life

* * *

**Vulpix**

My fur is warm, friend

If you are cold move closer

We can make it through

* * *

**Ninetales**

Millennium Curse

Vengeance is unforgiving

Suffer you brash fool

* * *

**Jigglypuff**

Large eyes draw me in

Let me sing you lullabies

You can drift away

* * *

**Wigglytuff**

I want more snuggles

Bounce, bounce, bounce, now hold me please

I need a big hug

* * *

**Zubat**

Earth is upside-down

You walk on the loamy sky

And look at blue ground

* * *

**Golbat**

When I strike, I hold

Sucking rich life-blood from you

To use for myself

* * *

**Oddish**

Nocturnal moon plant

Grace the earth with scattered seeds

To grow up like you

* * *

**Gloom**

How do you catch flies?

With sweet scents and sweeter treats

But why do they flee?

* * *

**Vileplume**

There's nothing so vile

As the pollen from plant life

That smells so wretched

* * *

**Paras**

Scuttle to plant them

Diligently working for

Next mushroom season

* * *

**Parasect**

In my great torment

I must hide in the darkness

For I am its host

* * *

**Venonat**

With my large, round eyes

I see all that is hidden

They should stay that way

* * *

**Venomoth**

I am the poison

Who can fight against me when

Your body fights you

* * *

**Diglett**

Hello there hi goodbye

Nice to meet you adios

Up I go, now down

* * *

**Dugtrio**

We are bestest friends

Always sticking together

In good times and bad

* * *

**Meowth**

The pet of Midas

Chained to its blind avarice

Sold for mere trinkets

* * *

**Persian**

My elegant cat

Tell me why do you display

Fickle bouts of spite?

* * *

**Psyduck**

Such a clueless face

But your headaches redeem you

At the cost of pain

* * *

**Golduck**

Gracefully you swim

Using your feet as paddles

Rowing little boats

* * *

**Mankey**

Anger does not rest

Until it has its revenge

Then it sleeps to grow

* * *

**Primeape**

Always giving chase

My fury need not reason

Only a target

* * *

**Growlithe**

Tiny little pup

Do you not see your great foe?

Why do you fight him?

* * *

**Arcanine**

See such majesty

In this creature's flowing form

Moving as the smoke

* * *

**Poliwag**

I am but a speck

Floating on the blue ocean

Trying not to drown

* * *

**Poliwhirl**

Spinning and spinning

Into the churning waters

Of eternal sleep

* * *

**Poliwrath**

Powerful swimmer

Do you not see your true strength?

Test it, you shall see

* * *

**Abra**

I am far too small

So I cannot fight as you

I will teleport

* * *

**Kadabra**

What is this talent?

To move the world without touch

And never feel it

* * *

**Alakazam**

Intelligence is

And intelligence will be

Forever lonely

* * *

**Machop**

Nothing feels better

Than to feel your strength increase

And stamina grow

* * *

**Machoke**

With muscles of steel

Tremble in fear of this man

He breaks down mountains

* * *

**Machamp**

My fists are swinging

Announcing Kali's return

To destroy the world

* * *

**Bellsprout**

I, the little sprout

Pushes smothering soil

To breath the fresh air

* * *

**Weepinbell**

I am only a mouth

Eating what may come my way

Now you must feed me

* * *

**Victreebel**

Quake with fear, mortal

For none can enter and leave

Swallowed in darkness

* * *

**Tentacool**

Aimless and pointless

This is what it means to float

Drifting to nothing

* * *

**Tentacruel**

The number eighty

Seems to be harmless enough

But these tentacles...

* * *

**Geodude**

With this tiny stone

I build myself a fortress

Until this wall can stand

* * *

**Graveler**

Moving downhill fast

With gravity behind me

Enjoying the thrill

* * *

**Golem**

I possess thick skin

It sounds simple enough, right?

Nothing can harm me

* * *

**Ponyta**

Equine of fire

You give a new meaning to

Going trail blazing

* * *

**Rapidash**

The faster it spreads

Then the faster it will grow

The faster it grows...

* * *

**Slowpoke**

Why do you hurry

As if you have somewhere to go

Slow down and relax

* * *

**Slowbro**

Planets will still spin

The world will handle itself

Why should I worry?

* * *

**Magnemite**

Two objects attract

Pulled together by small strings

Drawn by strange forces

* * *

**Magneton**

Three separate wills

No living soul among them

Just mindless machines

* * *

**Farfetch'd**

Steadfast defender

Protects that dumb, green plant stick

Without any thought

* * *

**Doduo**

Look at both of us

See how we walk together

Moving as one mind

* * *

**Dodrio**

Quarreling three birds

Stuck together forever

On the same body

* * *

**Seel**

Stop working on that

Possessions will never love

But I always will

* * *

**Dewgong**

Frosty habitat

Submerged in chilled ocean waves

But not cold at heart

* * *

**Grimer**

Filth, disgusting filth

I am nothing but garbage

And treated as trash

* * *

**Muk**

I am the disease

The plague killing your people

Devouring life

* * *

**Shellder**

Please don't look at me

I am ashamed of myself

Retreat to my shell

* * *

**Cloyster**

I will drag you in

And will close the two doors shut

They will never open

* * *

**Gastly**

But I am not there

Can you believe I exist

If I hide my face?

* * *

**Haunter**

The hands that grab you

Don't fight against them, mortal

Enjoy sweet abyss

* * *

**Gengar**

I am your shadow

Always behind you, waiting

Just to take your place

* * *

**Onix**

Segments of large rocks

The caterpillar of stone

Titan of the earth

* * *

**Drowzee**

Sleep, small children

Feed me with your pleasant thoughts

I hunger for them

* * *

**Hypno**

What are you doing?

Is this what you want to do?

Are you hypnotized?

* * *

**Krabby**

Gimme gimme grab

I want whatever you hold

Don't make me pinch it

* * *

**Kingler**

The one-trick pony

With ten thousand horse power

Focused on its claw

* * *

**Voltorb**

Be very careful

One wrong move could be your last

Avoid setting them off

* * *

**Electrode**

It looks like I'm bored

Time to go blow myself up

And see their faces

* * *

**Exeggcute**

We think together

We are many, yet we are one

Sharing this close bond

* * *

**Exeggutor**

We six became this

A new being united

But now we are three

* * *

**Cubone**

Weep, weep for the lost

The lonely and abandoned

Never loved again

* * *

**Marowak**

Mother, oh, mother

How I wish you were here now

To see how I've grown

* * *

**Hitmonlee**

The brother of kicks

He fights using his quick feet

Maintaining pressure

* * *

**Hitmonchan**

Brother of punches

He fights with his two gloves

Maintaining balance

* * *

**Lickitung**

The tongue, the ship's helm

Controlled by a small device

Steering us astray

* * *

**Koffing**

The air around you

Do you know what is in it?

Yet you trust it still

* * *

**Weezing**

It's so rude to belch

Yet I do it anyway

Gotta get it out

* * *

**Rhyhorn**

I am not stupid

I just have trouble thinking

I'll just charge instead

* * *

**Rhydon**

What brute strength can do

Makes up for anything else

I live by that code

* * *

**Chansey**

Have some happy

Oh, it comes in a small box

All good things do, right?

* * *

**Tangela**

Stop calling me names

I am not green spaghetti

So please just stop it

* * *

**Kangaskhan**

Mommy, I love you

I just want you to know that

Do you love me too?

* * *

**Horsea**

Gallop, yon sea horse

Bring your knight to his castle

His castle of sand

* * *

**Seadra**

The sea is clouded

Because the creature escapes

Into the inky depths

* * *

**Goldeen**

Greetings, Water Queen

I give you gifts from afar

From the world above

* * *

**Seaking**

Monarch of the sea,

Are you proud of your kingdom

Enough to stay there?

* * *

**Staryu**

Turn your eyes upward

And stare into the unknown

See how small you are

* * *

**Starmie**

Celestial light

Twinkle twinkle little star

Guide my darkened paths

* * *

**Mr. Mime**

So much confidence

Enough to alter the world

But believes in walls

* * *

**Scyther**

Two scythes, my weapons

I can cut through anything

But cannot hold hands

* * *

**Jynx**

Beware the embrace

Steer from those two deadly lips

They only bring doom

* * *

**Electabuzz**

Eating this substance

It has no form, yet fills me

Shockingly tasty

* * *

**Magmar**

Cloaked in cracking flames

Wearing an inferno dress

And dancing slowly

* * *

**Pinsir**

The cold grip of death

It must feel like a pincher

Closing so tightly

* * *

**Tauros**

Self-inflicted pain

It stings, pushing me forward

To trample my foe

* * *

**Magikarp**

Weakness is no shame

Right now I am pathetic

But give it some time...

* * *

**Gyarados**

Do not tame the beast

For though you may hold its leash

You aren't its master

* * *

**Lapras**

Carry me, Lapras

Take me to the land of dreams

Where I never wake

* * *

**Ditto**

See, we are the same

Unless you make me giggle

Then I change back

* * *

**Eevee**

Versatile one,

Have you chosen your path yet?

Choose wisely, small one

* * *

**Vaporeon**

I am the water

Melting into the sweet waves

Becoming rain drops

* * *

**Jolteon**

My hair stands on end

Because I anticipate

And already know

* * *

**Flareon**

To hold in such heat

Seems an impossible task

But no, not for me

* * *

**Porygon**

I cannot feel pain

But to know that I am fake

Still kind of hurts me

* * *

**Omanyte**

Fossils are old stones

They seem to hold no meaning

But in the right hands...

* * *

**Omastar**

This shell weighs on me

It brings me down with its bulk

Driving extinction

* * *

**Kabuto**

Two piercing eyeballs

Staring at your very soul

Ancient demon eyes

* * *

**Kabutops**

The sickles will reap

Harvest time has just arrived

The fields are ready

* * *

**Aerodactyl**

Savage sky terror

Monstrosity bringing fear

Swooping for its prey

* * *

**Snorlax**

May I have seconds?

Thirds? Fourths? Gimme all the food

I'm a growing boy

* * *

**Articuno**

A chilling wind blows

Signaling the bird's locale

The legend of ice

* * *

**Zapdos**

Thunder rolls, booming

Signaling the bird's great wrath

The fable of bolts

* * *

**Moltres**

The weather changes

Signaling the bird's return

The stories of flames

* * *

**Dratini**

How can it be that

Such a creature still pursued

Has yet to be found?

* * *

**Dragonair**

Such mystic beauty

Divine creature, I beg thee

Please stay a while

* * *

**Dragonite**

Brave dragon monster

Pushing through raging tempests

Without land in sight

* * *

**Mewtwo**

Abomination

This twisted being destroys

Life is not sacred

* * *

**Mew**

From me, all exist

Ancestor forgotten past

I, the beginning

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I've generally tried to make most of the haiku somewhat universal, so I've taken a lot of artistic freedoms when describing appearances. I've tried to give most Pokémon proper justice, but some of them were just lost causes.**

**If you've found any errors (such as an incorrect number of syllables or getting names wrong), then feel free to PM me.**


End file.
